TRUTH OR DARE YAOI WITH BEYBLADE
by ANIMEgeorge12
Summary: this is about the beyblade characters being made to play truth or dare please send in your dares in the comments
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH OR DARE YAOI WITH BEYBLADE**

WARNING :this contains yaoi aka boy x boy lemon you have been warned.

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLODE ONLY THE PLOT SO THAIR!

CHARACTERS

Tsubasa

Ginga

Yu

Kyoya

Ryuga

Reji

Ryuto

Kenta

ENJOY OR ELTS

Setting.

The cast of beyblade where on a boys night out in London when a blue light sucked the into a black room with rainbow seates.

Tsubasa: where on mother f***ing earth are we?

Kyoya: yo Tsubasa don't cuss yu is here!

Yu: HAY I AM NOT A KID ANY MORE IM 12

Kyoya: yes and we are all 17

AMINEgeorge: SHUT IT YOU CUNTS

Everyone:*turns round and blinks*

In front of them was a girl with curly layered blonde hair and a fringe her clothes were all black and goth like.

Ginga: okkkkkk so what are we here for

ANIMEgeorge: well we are going to play a little game called TRUTH OR DARE /STB

Tsubasa: like I really want to no but what does stb stand for

AMINEgeorge: SPIN THE BOTTLE DIM WIT

George forces everybody to sit in a circle then she puts a bottle she then spins the bottle and it lands on kyoya

Kyoya: ughhhh what now

ANIMEgeorge: well since it's the first episode their isn't any comments for it so I'll make up my own kyoya truth or dare

Kyoya: a lion never backs down dare me mother trucker

ANIMEgeorge: good choice I dare you to make out with tsubasa passionately

Tsubasa: no no I won't do it a refuse

George grabs tsubasa from behind and ties his wrists above his head

Kyoya: this should be fun

**Rape**

Kyoya jumps on top of tsubasa and pins him to the floor he pulls of tsubasa's top and begins to kiss him hard tsubasa kicks out but cant get kyoya of , he forces his tongue inside tsubasa's mouth then…

ANIMEgeorge: ok ok stop we can get thrown in jail for rape and tsubasa can get mentally hurt but after we did that tsubasa cant run free

George grabs the kicking and screaming tsubasa by the wrists and ties him from a hook in the wall.

Kyoya: that was fun*wipes saliva from lips*

Evarybody: *edges away*

Kyoya: what you know I'm gay don't you

Ryuga & Ryuto: yes but tsubasa isn't gay is he

Tsubasa: N-no I-Im not

ANIMEgeorge: ok that's it for this episode next one will be longer because we will have more time by say bye everyone

Everyone: HELP US!

**I hope you enjoyed this episode next chapter will have more detail please comment and send it your truth and dares your name will be mentioned and I'll follow you have fun all pairings and yaoi excepted even things involving bondage.**


	2. Chapter 2: Samantha

TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 2

George: Hello my fellow bladers did you all enjoy the first chapter.

Kyoya: Yessssssssss

Everyone: Nooooooo

George:well I don't care anyway we only had 1 comment rom amazingsamantha and she says/**ooooh whats yu's dare gonna be wait how did yu react **

George: thanks for that so Yu what's your reaction on your ¬crush¬ being half raped?

Yu: grrrrr Samantha I will have you know that I didn't care no not me not at all I hate tsubasa and his amazing silver hair

Ryuga: my dark power can see into peoples mind(puts head down and goes into yu's mind and opens with a scared look)um Yu those images tell us other wise and I think stuff like that is way to old for you kid.

Tsubasa: can I please get out of these chains know(pouts)

George: must not look into the adorable eyes arrrrgggghhhhhh bright light bright light( runs and unties tsubasa)

Tsubasa: rubs arm) finally now can we get onwith the truth and dares?

George: I wouldn't be so eager if I were you my friends gave me these ones and well how do I put this they are complete yaoi shipping perverts.

**Truths**

**RYUTO:even though your brothers do you have more sexual feelings for Ryuga.**

**Yu: what where those nice little images of yours**

**Tsubasa: how did you feel aout the images.**

**Ginga: did you get jealous of Kyoya durig his special time with tsubasa.**

**Reji: who do you think would look best emo.**

George: that's it or truths onwith it men.

Ryuto: well I can't lie otherwise ryuga will read my mind so well…..yes I guess (blush

George: while I get that thought out of my mind yu inform us of those nice images you had( fake gags)

Yu: um well there is only 2 one is tubasa um tied to a um bed with his um top um well not on and the other is him being ugh hum is it hot in hear well being raped by evil Bakura from that show yugioh.

Everyone: (wide eyes)

Ryuga: oh yer I had 2 see that I will never look at tsubasa the same way again

George:…moving on swiftly tsubasa your thoughts on the recent confessions

Tsubasa:*twitch,twich* I feel violated in so many ways

George: he may need a doctor…ok Ginga did you get jelly about it.

Ginga: YEEESSSSSS

George: well at least you're not holding back so Reji being half emo you know what an emo needs so go on enitan us please.

Reji: kyoya of the top give him black hair and he looks like the emo from Naruto Sasuke I think and that scar as welleven the ripped clothes I bet his blood is black

George: soooo your answer is Kyoya

Reji: yesssssssss

George: bring on the dares Samantha was so happy about Yu he can go first

**DARES**

**Yu: first give Samantha a hug to say sorry then take of that stupid white jacket so your in that yellow turtle neck(dribble)**

**Ryuga: let George crush L-Drago in front of your eyes then let her give it to Age from heroic age**

**Tsubasa: kiss Yu then let him do what he wants to you not in a sexual way though he's 2 young and might get A.I.D.S**

George: let the Samantha see the Yu… no fans ok (clicks fingers and Samantha appears )

Samantha: YUUUUU COME GIVE AUNT SAM SAM A HUG

Yu: ok(runs and hugs Samantha)

George: while that goes on next dare

Ryuga: buuuuuuut L-Drago is my soal I can't live without him

George: less ear ake for then

Description no likey no ready no fans ok just ignore me

George grabs L-Drago and throws him so hard at Ginga's hard head that it snaps into 4 she then turns into het goth nodos version of belcross and flies of to find Age gives Age the box with it in then he runs to show Daniela then George flies back in normal form to find Ryuga dead

George: what I'll bring him back next time

Tubasa: fine(leans other and pecks yu on the cheek)

Yu: yay now I am in charge George GIVE me a chair please(George throws a chair at him) thanks know tsubasa be my foot rest and if your good I might not whip you

Tsubasa: fineeee(gets down on all 4's and then is whipped)ouch what did I do

Yu: no back chatting please

George:ok that's it for this disturbing chapter come ba-

Yu: wait my other dare(stands on tsubasa and tackes of coat)

George: ok Samantha you can take us out

Samantha:(massive nose bleed)g-good bye g-guys


	3. Chapter 3: Kenta?

**Beyblade chapter 3**

George:ok guys this chapter someone is joining us you have met her recently Yu you might wanna run intraducingggg Samantha

Samantha: hello Yu sam sam's back everybody welcome to hell

befor them stood a girl with tanned skin and long brown hair, on her crimson top were the letters 'koa aina' from what they could tell she was 15-19 so same as George they had to admit she looked pretty in her ripped blue shorts like the others she had no shoes on because it was inside and all.

George: so guys I wanna start so Samantha wanna tell your dare first

Samantha: ok then

**Ryuga: kiss and make out with Ginga for 5 seconds**

that my dare have fun you 2 let the doors to the under world open and may the odds be ever in your favour... sorry just couldnt help it.

Kenta: isnt kissing and making out the same thing

everyone:AHHHHHHH

George: God I forgot he was here almost gave me a heart attack

Ryuga:*pouts* no

Samantha: dont be a pussy pussy

Ginga: "**o_**o" help me

Ryuga ran over 2 Ginga and pinned him to the floor "you better not enjoy this ginger" "its Ginga" "what ever" Ryuga stopped the conversation with a passionate kiss on the lips while his hands roamed free.

George:um... ok Samantha on to your truth

samantha: fine: **kenta: if I atempted to rape you what would you do:** hurry up with it ya pile of letice

Kenta: HEY MY HAIR IS JUST LAGOON BLUE and I would punch you in the face and kill you

Samantha:... kenta talk is cheep you cant even pin my little Yu down how do you expect to KILL me

George: I'm gonna stop that fight before Kenta answers guys I have no more so if ya wanna ask each other be my guest

Kyoya:I'll start Tsubasa Dare or Double Dare

Tsubasa:wait what its truth or da-

Kyoya: shut up and pick one eagle boy

Tsubasa:fine lion lover I pick dare

Kyoya: Good go in the fangirl room

Tsubasa: no please anything but that pl-

his begging was cut short when an angry George and samantha threw him in

George&Samantha: and stay in their...hahahahahaha

Yu: I have fallen for a devil in shorts what will come of Tsubasa god knows.

Kyoya: well did god happen to tell you because I dont want my property damaged.

Samantha: You better still be talking about Tsubasa(hugs Yu possessively)

Yu: help me cant bre-

George: um Samantha I think ya killed him

Reji: Who cares no one wantssss that little twit anyway

Samantha angry Samantha: I WANT HIM YOU SNAKE LOVING WHORE!

George: Samantha calm down calm down I can bring him back just careful on the cussing we could get complaints

Samantha bursts into tears

Samantha: b-but I love him n-no one makes f-fun of m-my t-toy

George:ok ok I will kill reji

Reji:wait wh-

George hits him in the neck then stabes him with his snake fang

George:godd that venom kills in 3 minutes happy now sam

Samatha:yes AND DONT CALL ME SAM ITS SA-MAN-THA

NOT HARD

george:it is when you have been trying for ages and want short names

samantha:what was that

George:'twitch,twitch' nothing nothing at all.. um guys I am sorry its not a lot but I'm really tired its 12 at night I just wanna sleep so bye see ya next chapter oh and for everyone who reads this type 123 in the reviews so I can see how manny people read it bye


End file.
